


Speak Now (Generations)

by IAmStoryteller



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Cross-Generational Friendship, F/F, F/M, Gen, Giovanni appears to cause trouble, Moon is mute, Moon tries to pull a Red, Red has a Speaking Disorder, mostly a gen fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: Moon's been the Alolan Champion for a few weeks and it's not like she thought it would be.---Red and Green are Battle Legends at the Battle Tree, when Red meets Moon for the first time--and he wonders if he ever looked so small.





	Speak Now (Generations)

**Author's Note:**

> -I never played the Pokémon Sun and Moon games, but my brother-in-law bought me for early Xmas Ultra Sun, so I played it  
> -I haven't played a Pokémon game since Emerald  
> -It's so much easier than I remember--I cruised through the entire story in a couple of weeks (sooner if not for going to work and being a Responsible Adult)  
> -but it was fun and that's all that matters
> 
> Notes about the story:  
> -Moon is 11, she's actually mute, she uses sign language or uses a tablet to communicate  
> -Her brother Sun is 13 and lives with dad in Kanto--Dad is a researcher on Prof. Oak's team  
> -Mom and dad are still married, but Mom moved Moon to Alola because it's not as crowded as the Kanto region and Mom is less stressed and less sick in Alola  
> -Gladion is the one that went to Kanto to train  
> -Lillie does part-time at Professor Kukui and part-time at the Aether Foundation (mostly to keep an eye on her mother)  
> -In this story, Red and Green are 27, and already together as a couple--the other Champions are there with a few others  
> -Red is not completely mute in this and nor does he have the selective mute I normally headcanon for him--here basically it's like that story Missed Signals, Lost Lines (every Namelessshipping fan/Red fan needs to read this story) where the words in his head don't come out like he mean, so sometimes it's gibberish or incomplete sentences (since he is older and had time more to practice and deal with the anxiety)  
> -Hau does secret training often with Kahuna Hala
> 
> I was also sorely disappointed with the whole Team Rainbow Rocket deal. It was hyped way too much and it was just too...eh? I don't know.

“We’re here with the Alolan Champion, Moon, in her very first interview,” said the television reporter. “Moon, how are you? The Alolan people are dying to know more about you, their Champion!”

Moon smiled, in her awkward but endearing way. She had the questions in advance, thanks to Professor Kukui running interference for her. She handed the reporter a piece of paper with her answer. Being Champion was not what she expected, she only had been one for a week! Already she faced Ultra Beasts that broke out of the wormholes. Then, she faced the rise of the Rainbow Rocket organization taking over the Festival Plaza and then, the Aether Foundation. And now, Professor Kukui and the Elite Four of Alola expected her to go on this public relations tour to boost everyone’s knowledge of the island challenge and the Alolan Pokemon League.

“She says that she’s fine and happy to be here with us all,” said the reporter, not at all put off that Moon couldn’t talk. The Alolans were very kind people, not like those in the Kanto Region. “So, what was it like the day you became Champion, Moon?”

Moon and Professor Kukui went over the questions and tailored her answers to seem to be telling but managed to keep her real feelings secret. The day she became Champion, she was terrified that she was going to lose and make a fool of herself and let down her Pokemon. But her answer given was, “Moon reports that she was confident in her abilities and her Pokemon. She was glad for the opportunity to battle her dear friend Hau for the Championship.” The reporter continued with her interview questions, which Moon was prepared to be given.

The reported smiled at Moon. Then, there was a curve ball question. Dang-it, why did all reporters have to be this way? “So tell us what it was like growing up in Kanto? And when did you know when you wanted to be a Pokemon trainer, a Pokemon Champion? We’ll find out after this commercial break.” Once the commercials were on, the reported said, “You’ve got about five minutes to write your answer, sweetheart.” Moon faltered. She was eleven and not suited to public life, not at all. She reached into her bag, for her tablet to type her response.

Professor Kukui was in the wings of the studio arguing with the show producer for Moon, which she was grateful. Moon was getting that nervous feeling in her stomach again. Why did she ever agree to do this stupid interview for, why?!

She wrote her response, being as brief as possible, but it wasn’t the true answer.

Back on the air, the reported read Moon’s answer for the camera. “Moon says that Kanto is a lot different that Alolan, there was a lot more people. She grew up in Viridian City and attended school there. She said that she always loved Pokemon and wanted to do the Kanto League Gym Challenge in Kanto when she turned ten like the other children. She never thought that she would wind up moving to Alola and become its first Champion. Everything was made possible by the support of her parents and older brother and Professors Kukui, Samson Oak, and Burnet, as well as the support of her dear friends Lillie, Hau and Gladion. It was her honor to bring her Pokemon to the height of their abilities and help them succeed. She truly could have never done it without her main team—Incineroar, Mimikyu, Ampharos, Pelipper, Mr. Mime, and Eevee.”

Then, thankfully, the interview was over with and Moon was saved by Professor Kukui. When they left Heahea City Broadcasting Station, Professor Kukui nervously rubbed the back of his head. “I’m sorry, Moon, I didn’t know they would throw another question out at you. I promise that there won’t be any more interviews, unless you want.”

Moon smiled. She signed to the Professor, _“It’s not your fault. I get it that I’m the first Champion of Alola and that’s a big deal.”_

“You are such a good kid, Moon. I’m glad you’re the Champion,” said Professor Kukui. “Now, head on home and get some rest. We’re off on the Champion’s tour of Melemele Island tomorrow first thing!” Moon nodded as the Professor rushed off. That man had boundless energy. She headed out herself.

_~_~_~_

Once at home, her mother made her dinner, so happy that she was there. Mom watched the interview and fumed that the reporter lady threw out extra questions like that! As Mom ranted about inconsiderate people, Moon just sighed softly. 

After helping Mom with the dishes and pleading with her to unpack the boxes for the umpteenth time. She went up to her room. She sent out her Pokemon to lounge her room. Thankfully, her main team were not too big Pokemon. Incineroar was the biggest, but he tended perch himself by the window out of the way. Mimikyu and Eevee were busy snuggling. Mr. Mime tended to clean when he was out of his ball and started sweeping (even if her room wasn’t dirty). Ampharos and Pelipper napped on her bed. For an electric and water type pair, they were the thickest of thieves.

She sat at her desk and took out her diary. Yes, her brother Sun teased for keeping one, but when one couldn’t talk, writing her feelings was the best option to process them. For once it was a peaceful night at home and she was grateful.

_“Today, I had my first interview. It was super stressful. I didn’t want to do it, but Professor Kukui’s dream was to create a Pokemon League in Alola and I don’t want to let him down. I mean, I’m the first Champion. Maybe someday, Gladion will return from Kanto and Johto and beat me or maybe Lillie will do her island challenge and reach me. Or Hau may finally beat me in a battle. I think Hau would be a great Champion. I mean, he’s an Alolan native, so it should have been him, not me the mute Kantoian born and raised girl who basically fell into the role._

_I know I wrote about this before, but the reporter’s surprise question about when I knew I wanted to be a Pokemon trainer brought out old thoughts._

_When I was six, my mother took me to see an exhibition match between Green, the Viridian City Gym Leader and Gold, the Champion of the Kanto and Johto Regions. Like every kid my age, I loved Pokemon but I didn’t know what I wanted to do concerning them. My older brother Sun always went with Dad in the field. I knew that Sun wanted to be a Pokemon researcher._

_Anyway, we lived blocks from the Gym. I sometimes stopped there when Mom was working late at the PokeMart and had time to kill after school. I never had the courage to enter the building, but peaked in through the windows to see the Ace Trainers training. Green was barely around—but everyone said that he was traveling through Kanto helping to find old Rocket hideouts or help some Pokemon or town with a problem or something._

_When Green was in the Gym, the whole town knew. Trainers rarely beat Green at the Gym, only a handful since he became the Gym Leader when he was 11. My mom told me all about it. Dad worked for Green’s Grandpa, Professor Oak (Samson’s cousin, I think, or something), but Green was always out and about. The old ladies and men brought food and items to the Gym when Green was there. Kids tried to sneak in to get an autograph from him, only to be caught by one of his Ace Trainers._

_When Gold beat Green, it was an uproar. The Johto native boy was making waves as the next Pokemon trainer prodigy, like Red. Gold was really cool, I heard._

_Back to the exhibition match, I sat on my mom’s lap and watched Green and Gold battle with their Pokemon (only a three-on-three battle). I was enraptured from that moment of battling. It was glorious. The way that the Pokemon and their respective trainer worked together was poetry. I still remember Gold’s Meganium and Green’s Blastoise going at it. Gold won, but barely._

_“Mama, I wanna be a Pokemon trainer like them,”_ I signed to her. Mom smiled widely. 

_“You sure can, sweetie.” Mom was great. She always believed in me. After the match, the spectators hung around to mingle, while Green and Gold talked way in the back after their battle. I was so excited, I remember bouncing in my seat. Mom went off to talk to a friend of hers from her own Pokemon journey._

_(I still haven’t gotten the story about Mom being the ‘Scratch Cat Girl of Kanto’ out of her. Was she like a superhero or something? I don’t know but that neighbor lady was sure scared when Mom admitted it. The lady had it coming, bursting into our house and talking trash!)_

_Since I couldn’t talk I was usually by myself, unless my brother Sun was around (which was rarely. And when he was, my brother never shut up, probably to compensate because I couldn’t)._

_Then, a Pikachu came bounding up to me. I was only familiar with my mom’s Meowth, but knew a lot about Pikachu since Red’s Pikachu was the most famous in the Region. But I knew that I needed permission from its trainer so I could pet it the right way. It was one of the lessons from school._

_All I could do was smile at Pikachu and played Peekaboo with it, which it found hilarious._

_A older teenage boy approached and Pikachu stood at attention. The Pikachu’s trainer sighed softly. He kneeled by me and Pikachu. He took my hand and let Pikachu nuzzle it._

_“’orry, Pikachu’s spoiled,” muttered the trainer, as if wasn’t used to talking to people. All I could do was smile._

_“Moon, baby, look what I got you,” said her mother rushing over. One look at her mother, and suddenly the trainer and his Pikachu was gone. “Look, Green gave me a signed photo for you. I told him that you were inspired to be a Pokemon trainer from the battle.” She handed me a picture of Green’s full team, signed by the former Champion with words of encouragement._

_I never forgot that day and why I wanted to be a Pokemon trainer.”_

Finishing her diary entry and glancing at her favorite picture that was autographed by one of her heroes, Moon looked around her room at her beloved Pokemon. She signed to them that it was time for bed because they had a busy day tomorrow. She just didn’t know how busy.

_~_~_~_

Green never shut up, Red thought fondly to himself. Red and Green finally reached the Battle Tree. They were a little late. The two Battle Legends were supposed to be there for the season opening of the Battle Tree, but they had run into a situation while in layover in the Hoenn Region. There, they picked up their friends Sapphire and Ruby to come along on their trip to Alola.

Green, as usual, was complaining about how expensive clothes were in Alola, blaming the tourist season. Red shook his head as he tried to take the Battle Tree in—it was quite impressive and very nature-oriented.

“Hey, look over there, that’s Moon, she’s the first Alola Champion,” said Green, grabbed Red’s shirt and pointing the girl out. She just entered the Battle Tree grounds looking a little lost. Red wondered if he looked just as small when he was eleven and faced Gyms and the League. “Let’s go introduce ourselves.”

Red let himself be dragged by Green over to Moon, who looked startled to see them. As Green introduced them, Red observed Moon. She didn’t strike him as overly confident—eleven-year-olds, though, tended to be massively insecure until they grew up more. Moon had scrapes on her legs (it was nice to see her wearing capris and not those horrendous short shorts he saw for girls in the store when Green dragged him to get new clothes).

“She wants to battle you, Red,” said Green, grinning. Red nearly sighed. He did this every time they went outside of Kanto and Johto—asking young trainers to choose which one of them to battle. “I told her one-on-one.”

Red nodded. Green went off to the side while Red and Moon went into battle ready mode. He sent out Pikachu, of course. Pikachu didn’t like his Pokeball but Pikachu was angry with Red after it found Red and Green kissing in the bedroom earlier that day. Pikachu and Green didn’t really get along when attention from Red was at stake. 

Moon’s eyes widened and she smiled. She fumbled, but grabbed a Dusk Ball from her belt. Red figured it was a ghost type or a dark type she had caught.

The Alolan Champion sent out a Pokemon that Red was not familiar with—Red (and Green was taking his out) took out his World Pokedex (a gift from Professor Sycamore) and found out this was a Mimikyu. Red had to admit that it was quite cute. Moon’s Mimikyu looked back at Moon after spotting Red’s Pikachu and nodded.

Red was interested now—the battle began. It was intense for a one-on-one battle, but Red lost this little match when Moon pulled out Mimikyu’s Z-Move, Let’s Snuggle Forever. Green burst out laughing at the name, but it was no joke. Red was gracious in defeat when it happened. He would definitely like to see her battle at full strength. Z-Moves were only allowed once during battle like Mega Evolutions. She was a smart kid not to waste it on the first round.

Immediately, Moon handed Red items to heal Pikachu. She began to move her hands to make signs and blushed. She moved to reach for her bag, when Red responded with sign language that he knew it. Her eyes widened.

Red was able to speak, but his brain to mouth functioning was iffy at best—simple sentences were best, short and sweet. Longer communication, Red always signed.

_“Thank you so much, Mr. Red for letting me battle you. Pikachu is sure strong. Did you know that Pikachu has a Z-Move as long as it knows Volt Tackle? I have a Pikachu; I can show you some time, maybe, if you want.”_

_“No, thank you for letting me battle you, Moon. I can see why you became the first Alolan Champion. If you make it to the top of the Battle Tree, I’d love to battle you at full strength. I warn you now that I won’t go easy on you.”_

Moon beamed and her eyes lit up. _“That would be great. Of course, tell Mr. Green that I’d like to battle him someday too.”_

“Course, I’ll take you on, kid,” said Green. Green knew sign language, obviously to understand Red. Moon looked startled. “You take care of yourself. And when you get to the top of the Battle Tree, you can take one of us on, alright?”

Moon nodded. Red and Green had to go take their spots, but Red hoped that he would get to see young Moon again soon.

_~_~_~_~

Moon opened her eyes reluctantly. She laid in her bed, wondering if she should fake sick, but then she would worry her mother and she didn’t want to do that to her poor mother. She grabbed her dusk ball from the belt that she left on her nightstand. She tended to let her Pokemon sleep in their balls—although when out traveling, kept them out.

Mimikyu cheerfully greeted her. Moon signed to her _“Please check and look outside for anyone that may be looking for me.”_ When the ghost/fairy Pokemon scurried off, Moon sighed. She dragged herself out of bed and decided she had better get dressed and check her bags for supplies.

She just wanted to travel without any strings attached. No one ever told her the life of a Champion was not as picture perfect as the stories said. Then again, even though she was only eleven, she heard about the way that Red up and left for a whole five years after becoming Champion. Then, there was the way for the year after he lost, Green fled to Kalos supposedly. Moon heard, of course, that Gold spent most of his time avoiding his duties as Champion, avoiding Lance the Dragon Master. She heard story after story of young Champions—Sapphire, Platinum, Touya, Mei, Calem, but the parts about what had been hard on them was always glossed over.

Checking her bag (which, let’s face it, was stocked quite well all the time) briefly was simple. She pulled out an outfit—her Pikachu shirt, her beige capris pants, her trekking shoes and her crew socks (this time in yellow). RotomDex was still resting on her desk. The PokeDex was super awesome and everything but she might throw it if it insulted her hair style one more time. She went from double pigtails to the so-called ‘romantic tuck’ style or a short bob, often. Today, she went with low pigtails.

Out of the corner of her eye, Mimikyu was back in the room. She shook her head, meaning that there was no one extra in her house. 

Moon returned Mimikyu, grabbed her team, her RotomDex, and her bag (with her Page Rider, hanging on a strap, along with her cell phone). She went out of her room, where Mom was busy in the kitchen. Mom always tried to make her breakfast when Moon was home. She knew that her mom worried when Moon was traveling.

“Good morning, baby! Papa and Brother called. It looks like your nice friend Gladion and Sun have become friends and are traveling together,” announced Mom, cheerfully. Moon smiled. Sun was the same age as Gladion, after all. But Sun may have been her beloved big brother, but Sun was so different. He was loud, he talked a lot, and he was highly sarcastic. He also tended to be a know-it-all, training to become a Pokemon Researcher like their Dad and the Professor. Gladion probably was expecting someone like Moon, but she couldn’t wait to tell Hau. They could imagine the pained look on Gladion’s face when dealing with a sarcastically quipping Sun.

Moon sighed. She forgot that Hau was doing some super-secret training with Kahuna Hala and wasn’t going to be back for another few weeks. Hau was her best friend and friendly rival.

Lillie split her time at the Aether Foundation and at Professor Kukui’s lab. At the moment, she was at the Aether Foundation, helping her mother, handling rebuilding it and making sure that it just stuck to saving and rehabilitating Pokemon. Lillie was her other best friend and kindred spirit.

“So, what’s the plan for today, kiddo? Anything exciting?”

_“I finally have time to check out the Battle Tree. I’m hoping to win 20 in a row in double battles so I face Green!”_

“Ooh, that’s sounds amazing. I’m sure you’ll do it,” said Mom, her number-one supporter. Moon ate the breakfast her mother made and it made Mom smile, so it was worth it.

_“Try to remember to unpack the boxes today, Mom, please?”_

“You bet,” said Mom. Moon knew she was going to forget.

Suddenly, Professor Kukui, Professor Burnet and Molayne entered the house. Moon wondered why no one ever, anywhere, locked their doors. “Moon, uh, sorry to interrupt,” said Molayne, actually apologetic. 

“Someone’s been hacking the PC system and stealing people’s Pokemon,” said Professor Kukui, in his normal hyper way, but tinged with worry. 

“Mo and I managed to track, at least, one of the hackers down,” said Professor Burnet. “We’d like your help.”

Moon smiled in her friendly but awkward way. She nodded, even though Moon wanted to go to the Battle Tree, and not chase after hackers. Moon was always taught to help people if she could, but sometimes, she really wanted to be left alone.

In the end, after some words of encouragement from Mom, Moon went with the Professors and Mo off on another adventure to save some Pokemon and stop some bad people.

_~_~_~_

“Check this out, Red,” said Green, shoving his phone in Red’s face. It was the middle of breakfast at Samson’s House. Samson had a big enough place to house Red, Green, Sapphire, Ruby, Platinum, Diamond, Pearl, Touya, Touko, N, Calem, Mei, Kotone and Leaf (when Leaf wasn’t having fun trekking through the Poni Wilds). The Champions, Ruby, Diamond, Pearl, N, and Touko were thankful to Samson’s generosity, so they didn’t have to stay at the Battle Tree quarters and suffer from the older Champions dramatics (Steven, Wallace, Cynthia, Lance, for one).

Mostly everyone was half-asleep, trying to eat breakfast, except Platinum and Green, who were both morning people and both excessive talkers. Platinum was busy texting with Leaf, letting Red’s older cousin know that she’s wanted at the Battle Tree. 

Red blinked a few times at the phone in his face. Sapphire shot Red a sympathetic look. So did Diamond. Those two knew what it was like to have a pushy but well-meaning partner. 

Taking the phone, Red noted that Green was in his International Police account. While Red was at Mt. Silver, Green was becoming the Viridian City Gym Leader, being a savior to the people of Cinnabar Island, being Kanto’s number 1 celebrity, and working with the International Police and the Pokemon League to get rid of the remnants of Team Rocket (after Red ultimately defeated Team Rocket) and other organized crime groups. Green didn’t actively work with the International Police much anymore, but Green still had his contacts.

“How come we didn’t hear about that on the news,” asked Mei, the current champion of Unova. Since she couldn’t sit next to her hero Touya (who was sitting between N and Touko), the young champion managed to get a seat next to Red. She got very close, and was kind of stuck her head under Red’s arm to read the phone too. Mei had no issues with personal space, but Red didn’t mind since she was still just a kid.

“No doubt the Aether Foundation tried not to make a big deal out of it,” said Green, in explanation. “After the initial broadcast failure, all anyone knew was that Moon saved the day.”

Red read the summary report that the International Police got from interviewing Lusamine, Lillie, the various Aether employees, Guzma the former Leader of Team Skull and Moon, herself. He grimaced throughout. It was no surprise that Giovanni finally made his move after years of being underground.

Silver always said that his father wasn’t going to give up that easy. Red defeating him was just a temporary setback.

“I’m gonna have to tell Silver,” said Green, also grimacing. Green was getting ready to tell Lance that he was retiring from being a Gym Leader and wanted to hand the Gym over to Silver. With Giovanni back, who knows what kind of trouble Silver’s temper could get him in? Silver was temporarily in charge of the Gym whenever Green was away, as practice (Gold’s there helping, sometimes). Green gave Red a look. “You okay, Red?”

Red nodded his head. Just because it wasn’t a surprise didn’t mean that Red wasn’t furious at the fact that no one told him that Giovanni resurfaced. If he had known about the Team Rainbow Rocket ordeal, he would have gotten to Alola sooner and helped. Thinking about how tiny and young Moon seemed, she must have been terrified to face the original criminal organization. She was from Kanto, after all, so she must have heard the stories. Everyone there did.

“It’s not like you could have done better,” commented Platinum, looking up from her phone, a piercing gaze directed at Red. “Moon’s totally capable and awesome a trainer. Did you see the footage of her battle with that kid Hau for the Championship? She’s just a brutal a trainer as you, Bro Red, and as the rest of us.”

Red knew that logically, but Giovanni was different than the others. Different than Archie and Maxie. Different than Lysandre. Different than Ghetis. Different than Cyrus.

“Hey, maybe later, we’ll get the ferry to Melemele Island and visit Moon,” said Green, probably already guessing what Red wanted to do. “She should hang out with us. Imagine what she could learn from us. I’m sure she’d enjoy it.”

Red titled his head in response. 

_~_~_~_

Red was bored. Not many people made it to 20 single battles in a row to face him. Green fared no better in the doubles section. So, as it stood, they hung out at the Battle Tree cafeteria until they were needed. Or if it really was a slow day, blow the whole thing off and check out parts of Alola.

“Remind me how Leaf got out of this again,” whined Green, head laying on the table.

“Leaf, not famous,” said Red, simply.

“Ugh, it’s not fair,” said Green. “I should have stayed in Kanto.” As Green complained more, Red ignored him. Leaf, Red’s cousin older-by-a-year, was an amazing Pokemon trainer. But Leaf never took any of the League Gym Challenges—not in Kanto, nor Johto, or Hoenn, or Sinnoh, or Unova, or Kalos. She basically traveled each of the regions, starting over in each. Out of anyone, Leaf’s caught and trained the most Pokemon, except the Legendary and Mythical Pokemon. Alola was her kind of place—mostly nature-oriented and as soon as they landed, she jetted off on her own.

One of the Battle Tree attendants came rushing forward, “Mr. Red, you have a challenger!” Red nodded. Green came to attention and followed Red out of the room.

Red mentally prepared himself—already picking Charizard, Snorlax and Lapras as the three he was going to battle against the challenger.

The challengers was Guzma, the former leader of Team Skull, which was a surprise to Red. Guzma was a strong trainer, reformed from his bad ways.

Red trounced him just with Snorlax.

But what Red didn’t expect for Guzma to follow him and Red out. “Hey, you two, I need to talk.”

Green went on the defensive. “Why?”

“It’s about the kid, I mean, Moon,” said Guzma, arms crossed and a constipated look on his face. It looked like he hadn’t really wanted to be here in the first place. Red went to attention. For a guy who was as emotionally constipated like Guzma to go out of his way to talk to them about Moon was a surprise, so it must be important.

Green spoke, “Alright, what about her?”

Guzma scowled. “Listen, I’m gonna be flipping blunt with you two. She’s depressed as hell, I can see it in her eyes. She’s a god-damn saint, sometimes. Everyone is depending on her too much to clean up the messes they totally can handle. She’s only 11, still just a kid. But I’m not good at, I mean, there’s no way that I can help her—the only thing I can do is backing her up in Pokemon battles. There was a reason why I went to the Aether Foundation when those Rainbow fucks took it over—not to help the Prez, well not completely, but Moon. What I’m saying is that you, Red, got experience, yeah, being a young Champion and everyone depending on you. Can you talk to her? Tell her it gets better, so she stops frowning all the time.”

Green looked at Red and back at Guzma. Red simply nodded.

“Good. See ya. Big bad Guzma out y’all,” said Guzma, before stalking off in a grumpy manner. The two Battle Legends just stared at each other. Guzma was a strange man.

Red turned and headed back to the cafeteria. Green caught up with him.

“So, tomorrow, we go visit her, then?”

“Ah.”

_~_~_~_

“I’m so glad I ran into you, Moon,” said Looker. Moon absolutely couldn’t believe Looker from the International Police recognized her. She went to the Salon in Malie City and got a new hairstyle and color. She had her hair dyed wine red (well, it’s purple but the hairdresser called it wine red, whatever) and she got her hair put in high braids inside of low ones. She threw on some purple contacts and actually put on a skirt and blouse outfit that Lillie bought her after becoming champion. She didn’t look like her normal self. 

Moon waved the Alolan hello and fished out her phone, since Looker didn’t know sign language well. _“Mr. Looker, hello, do you need something? Is something going on?”_

Looker smiled. “Nothing’s going on thanks to you. I wanted to talk you. I have orders from my boss to ask if you wanted to be deputized just in case there is another Rainbow Rocket incident. We tend to ask most young Champions this, however, it is completely up to you and of course, your parents.”

Moon kept her blank smile on her face, while she freaked out in her mind. All she wanted to do was travel around with her Pokemon and her friends, eating good food, going to the beach, maybe have some battles here and there—maybe even actually getting to go to the Battle Tree. She wanted to see Mr. Green and Mr. Red again! She wanted a break from being the savior of Alola. _“I’ll talk to my Mom and Dad. We’ll run into each other again.”_

“Very good, have a good afternoon,” said Looker, disappearing off into Malie City. 

Once he was gone, Moon sighed. She headed towards outside the city. It was a quiet spot that not many went too because of all the cool things inside the City (like the Johto-styled garden, the Kantoian Gym, the restaurants, etc.) Her mom packed her a picnic for her and her Pokemon. Mom was taking some cooking classes, learning the local cuisine.

“Yo, Moon. You’re rocking the color purple today,” said a loud voice. She stopped, dread still there, but eased at the sight of the very strange Dragon Master-slash-rock-star-wannabe Ryuki. He was fourteen years old, a trainer from the Johto region (she could tell from his accent). “Been too busy being Champion to visit me? I miss you kicking my sorry behind in a battle.”

Moon covered her mouth to hide her smile. Moon’s Mimikyu curb-stomped Ryuki’s team on a regularly basis. She thought that his Dragonite was completely done with the situation and basically flew off, refusing to fight her and her Pokemon. Even when she used her other Pokemon that didn’t have the type advantage over dragon-type, she still won fairly easily. Most of the time, he insisted that she use her Mimikyu as to toughen his Pokemon up against Fairy-types.

“Yeah, laugh it up, Moon,” said Ryuki, generally amused. “Is that some homemade food you got there in that bag?”

Moon grinned, and held the bag out to offer to share. Ryuki didn’t know sign language but he was quite good at reading her actions. They sat on one of the benches, let out all their Pokemon. Dragonite and Incineroar went off in the corner, brooding or something. The other Pokemon got into groups and dug into the food that Moon’s mom made. It was lucky Mom always made extra food as if she still cooked for Dad and Sun too.

“So, I saw that interview. You should just tell them no if you don’t want to do the interviews,” said Ryuki. Moon shrugged, not really wanting to talk about it. Ryuki stared at her and wisely changed the subject or he just got distracted from the next thought that popped into his head. “Did you hear about the festival at the Malie Gardens will be on in a week? Heard it’s supposed to be Johto-themed, but considering what these Alolans get wrong about Kanto and Johto, it should be funny.”

A festival sounded like fun. She hadn’t been to something like that since the beginning of her island challenge.

Before she could respond, Kahuna Nanu appeared out of nowhere. The normally lazy Kahuna had an annoyed look in his eyes. “Moon, I need your help. Guzma and Plumeria are fighting and the former Team Skull grunts are panicking.” Nanu totally could handle both of them and the former grunts but he still didn’t care that much to stop them.

Moon looked forlornly at her half-eaten food. She recalled her Pokemon. She stood up. She gave Ryuki an apologetic look.

As usual, Ryuki grinned. “Next week, remember, the festival. You need to have more fun, Champ!”

Moon nodded and followed after the Ula’ula Island Kahuna into the next problem (since when did she have to deal with relationship spats, it just as bad as the time in the Hau’oli City Hall).

_~_~_~_

Red was disappointed that they couldn’t get away to visit Moon the following day like they had wanted because Leaf called and dragged them into searching for a shiny Riolu. Leaf was a force of nature. Anyway, Green managed to get where Moon lived from his gramps’ cousin, Samson. Red found that not being able to fly their own Pokemon very troublesome, but understood the reasoning. The intensity of the bird Pokemon of Alola was harsh for travelers.

They took the ferry from Poni Island to Akala Island and then over to Melemele Island. From Hau’oli City (after stopping to eat), they found themselves on the outskirts on Route 1. Melemele Island had quite a peaceful and calm feeling to it. 

“It reminds me of Pallet, you know,” said Green, breathing in the fresh air, once they were in the outskirts. 

Red nodded in agreement. While both lived in Viridian City (Green due to the Gym, and Red closer to the Pokemon League and Mt. Silver for challengers), Pallet was still their home in their hearts. It was the childhood that they spent together that made Red so fond of the little town. “Mei, Calem, excited.”

Green snorted fondly of the young Champion from Kalos and the young Champion from Unova. Calem, especially since he was 12, wanted someone younger than him to join their little group of Champions. “We should stay in Pallet for a little when we get back to Kanto. I have to draft my resignation letter and recommendation letter.”

“Mom will read it,” said Red. Red’s mom was a novelist and an owner of a restaurant. It was better for Red’s mom now. While Red was growing up, Mom would work 15-19 hour shifts as a waitress, meaning that Red was left on his own and found himself hanging out at the Oak’s house or the Professor’s lab. 

Green beamed. “Of course! You’ll be there when I break the news to Gramps, right? I mean, I told Daisy, and my parents and you know them, happy with whatever I do, but Gramps, ugh.”

Red nodded. “More time travel, more Pokemon.”

Red and Green planned to travel reach region, catching Pokemon and training together after Green wasn’t bogged down with the Gym. He could only pawn the Gym off onto his Ace Trainers or Silver or Gold so much before Lance got on Green’s case about being ‘a responsible Gym Leader.’

“I think that’s it,” said Green, pointing ahead to a nice house, the only house on Route 1. Green grabbed Red’s shirt excitedly and dragged Red. Red rolled his eyes and followed along to the front door. Unlike most people, Red and Green were hammered with manners and instead of just barging in, they knocked.

Moon’s mother answered the door. Both 27-year-olds recognized her. They had remembered her as the Scratch Cat Girl. Red battled her, of course, early in his journey. She was also the wife of one of Professor Oak’s researchers and Sun’s mom too. Her eyes were red. “Red and Green, what a surprise.”

“What happened,” Green asked, immediately. He remembered the woman being a cheerful sort.

“Akemi! Who’s at the door,” asked the familiar voice of Professor Kukui, the man who invited Red, Green and the other Champions to the Battle Tree. Moon’s Mom, Akemi, let the two inside. “Red and Green, what a surprise!”

Red frowned. “Moon?”

“Where’s Moon? Something’s up. I can tell,” said Green, arms crossed and scowling.

Akemi burst into tears, causing Green uncross his arms and rush to comfort her. Red felt a sense of dread. He knew that if it wasn’t for Green visiting his Mom and taking care of Red’s mom while Red was gone, Mom would have been in bad shape. Eleven-year-old him was ashamed. Kukui sighed.

“Come, I’ll show you. I’m not sure what to make of it,” said the Professor-slash-professional-Battle-Dome-trainer. Green stayed with Akemi trying to soothe her, while Red went with the Professor to Moon’s room.

Moon’s room was neater than his room and not dusty. Another wave of guilt spread through him. It was something that he was always going to have to deal with in concern to his departure. It was just as an eleven-year-old’s room should be. The thing out of place was her bed. On her bed was five Pokeballs, most of the contents of her bag (Ranging from Z-Crystals to items for Pokemon), her Ride Pager, and her RotomDex (in off-mode). Professor Kukui let Red analyze the room.

He went over to the bed and picked up one of the Pokeballs. He let it out. It was Moon’s Mr. Mime. 

Red knew that if Moon used sign language to train her Pokemon like Red did that her main team undoubtedly could understand and Mr. Mime actually had fingers to communicate back.

_“She left, didn’t she, Mr. Mime?”_

Mr. Mime nodded, sadly. In a flurry of movements, Mr. Mime, despite it being a jumbled mess told him basically that _“Moon sad. She left. Incineroar made her take him, rest stay to take care of Mom.”_

Red knew exactly what she did, why and it scared him. He returned Mr. Mime to his ball. Red walked out of the room, straight to Moon’s mom and Green. Red stared at Moon’s mom, trying to convey some emotion that everything was going to work out in the end.

“We are going to find her, Miss Akemi.”

“Kukui, you had better call everybody you can.”

_~_~_~_

Hau was with Lillie at Kukui’s lab, helping her wash up the Pokemon there when Kukui called them to Moon’s house. Hau just got back from training with his grandpa. He had planned to pick up Lillie and then grab Moon to go have a beachfront picnic. With the call, Lillie and Hau immediately dropped everything and ran north to Moon’s house.

Hau got there before Lillie and burst in. “What’s wrong, Professor?” Lillie came barreling in after him, nearly knocking him down, but was caught by another person, one of the two men that Hau didn’t know.

“Hau, Lillie, Moon’s missing, we need your help to find her,” said Kukui, seriously. “I have more calls to make…”

Before the Professor could finish his sentence, everyone’s phones buzzed with an emergency warning normally only reserved for typhoon season. They rushed to the television in the living room and put on the news.

_“Breaking report from Poni Island! Viewers, I cannot believe what I’m seeing. Portals have been opening up more frequently than ever over Poni Island. There are strange reports of a mysterious man and a Hoopa stealing people’s Pokemon. Kahuna Hapu and Captain Mina are at work, attempting to track the culprit down. Does this have anything to do with the two fiascos with the Aether Foundation? And where’s Champion Moon? Things are getting more serious…Oh my Arceus! That’s so not good. Get a shot of that!”_

When the camera panned to the sky, Kukui sucked in a breath. “I got to call Burnet.”

“Uh, that’s not just a portal,” said Lillie, voice quaking. “That’s a rift. I heard about those from my parents’ research.”

“What are those,” demanded one of the strange men, as the news recorded.

“Ultra-Beasts,” answered Kukui, Lillie, and Hau, in one breath.

“This is more serious than we thought,” said Kahuna Hala, Hau’s grandfather, entering the house. “We need a plan of attack, Kukui!” 

Hau agreed with his grandfather. But one thing’s for certain, he was going to find Moon. Moon was his best friend and his rival. Hau couldn’t believe that she was in some trouble or feeling some bad things to run off and didn’t tell him. He would have helped her. But then again, Moon burdened herself with everyone’s troubles. Her duty-bound philosophy to help everyone is what made her a good person and a great Champion.

“Oh Moon,” said Lillie, sadly, and softly. Lillie probably felt the same way. Moon helped Lillie out so much, helped Hau out so much. They wouldn’t be the people they were today without meeting Moon.

“First things first, we’re going to have to split up.”

“Green, right,” said the other man.

Hau’s mind linked the name Green to the other part. The two men were Green and Red, Battle Legends! Moon did tell him that they were on the island. But what were they doing here at Moon’s house?

Screams of terror were heard from the television and everyone knew they had to act quickly.

_~_~_~_

“Alright, here’s the best plan,” started Green, snapping everyone to attention. Red was glad that Green was there to take charge. “I am going to get all the Champions from the Battle Tree and grab Leaf and we’re going to go and investigate that stuff on Poni Island. I think Giovanni returned with another dimension’s Hoopa. I’ll pick up Professor Burnet on the way. Meanwhile, Red will lead the search for Moon. Kukui, send Kahuna Olivia and her captains over to Poni Island. Hala and his captains and Nanu and his captains and the rest of the Elite Four will help with the search for Moon. Lillie, Hau, stay here with Moon’s mom. Once Red finds Moon, if the situation got worst on Poni Island, go there and tell Moon to call the Tapu, I heard she caught all four of them.”

Red knew it was the best division of power. While he wanted to track Giovanni down himself and beat that man again, Moon was more important than a 17-year-old grudge.

“It seems like Green is on his toes. Just what I expect from a former Kanto Champion,” said Hala. “We’ll leave the safety of Poni Island to you and your friends.” Green nodded. 

Red and Green exchanged brief looks of “be safe.” Green slightly cuffed Red on the arm and then he ran out of Moon’s house ready to go. 

Red knew that everyone was looking to him to lead the search to find Moon. He knew that Green did it on purpose. If anyone could convince Moon or comfort her, it would be Red. Red knew that he has certainly set a bad example for some people. Leaf called a young champion disappearing off the face of the planet for one reason or another “pulling a Red.” Leaf still did not forgive him for running off like he did.

(Sapphire running off to find Steven Stone was not his fault. Touya running after N wasn’t his fault).

“Moon’s favorite places,” said Red, hating his broken way of speaking.

“It’s okay, dear, you can use sign language, most of us know it,” said Akemi, finally getting herself together in order to find her precious daughter. 

_“Lillie, Hau, you must know where Moon’s favorite places are, am I correct? Professor Kukui, how far could she get without her Ride Pager and with just her Incineroar?”_

“Moon’s quite capable. If she really tried, she could be anywhere. We don’t know if she took empty Pokeballs to capture Pokemon to help her. Or if she has her ferry pass. We know that she took her money with her,” said Professor Kukui.

Lillie chipped in, hesitantly, “Uh, Moon likes changing her hair and clothing style often. I’m afraid I turned her on to it.”

Red didn’t realize that fact. _“She could look completely different and reached anywhere she wanted with her skill as a Trainer and one Pokemon. What about her favorite places?”_

“Oh that’s easy. She likes training on Poni Island,” said Hau, nodding. “She likes Malie City and Konikoni City…Oh, wait?! What if she went to the Altar of the Sunne and went through that Rift! The Ultra Recon Squad gave her access to their Lunala, so she doesn’t need her Solgaleo to get through it. We’ll never find her!”

_“The what now? There’s another Rift on Poni Island.”_ While Hau and Lillie took turns filling Red in about the Necrozma incident, more people filled the living room of the first Alolan Champion. Hala’s captain Illima was there. Nanu, Acerola, Kahili, Sophocles, Molayne, and Kahili came too.

Lillie’s phone rang. Lillie had her brother Gladion on a face-chat. Red and Green met Gladion before they left Kanto. The boy is on his journey there, alongside Moon’s brother Sun. Sun was there with Gladion, pushing him out of the way. 

The volume was on high and on speaker. _“Where’s my baby sister?!”_ Sun was furiously worried it sounded.

_“Don’t snatch me phone like that, idiot. Let me talk to my sister to find out!”_ Gladion was equally as furiously worried.

Red sighed. Sun and Gladion kept arguing while Lillie tried to calm them down. Akemi went on the phone with her husband. Red turned to the captains, the Elite Four members, and the Kahuna. Red turned to Hau. _“We can cross off Poni Island, and those two cities. She won’t go anywhere that she’d know we’d look.”_

Kahili, the Bird-type expert of the Elite Four, spoke, “There are plenty of small islands around the Alolan seas that she could have reasonably reached. I’ll check them out myself.” 

“What about Pokemon Pelago,” Hau asked, already pulling his phone out to call Mr. Mohn to see if Moon was there or not.

“I have the former Team Skull grunts searching all of Ula’ula,” said Nanu, in his monotone way. “Guzma and Plumeria are checking the harder to reach locations. We don’t want to inform the public or panic will spread. She’s the first Champion and everyone loves her.” Everyone agreed with Nanu. Red and Akemi divided everyone up to search specific areas, while Kahili left with her bird Pokemon to search the uninhabited islands.

Red had his own list of places to look. Everyone went in their directions. Lillie stayed with Akemi, for Hau refused to sit on his hands and not look for his best friend. Red understood. Hau went Akala Island to look for her.

Red got ready.

_~_~_~_

Charizard gave him a dirty look when released from his Pokeball. Red gotten permission from Professor Kukui to use his Charizard to fly, even though he didn’t have a Ride Pager. Charizard knew that the five other Pokemon on Red’s belt weren’t the usual team.

_“We’re looking for Moon, remember that girl that me and Pikachu faced at the Battle Tree? These five are her Pokemon. First stop is Kale’e Bay. It’s north.”_ Red was armed with Moon’s RotomDex (he needed a map), the five Pokemon of her main team (his team was with Kukui and Red’s Pikachu and Green’s Eevee were at Samson’s house actually vacationing), the four Tapu’s Pokeballs, and the sight of a mother in distress over her daughter in the back of his mind.

Charizard snorted and led Red get on his back. 

After Kale’e Bay was a bust (it was so empty), he was given the right to search each of the Ruins, where the Tapu reside. From what Kahuna Hala explained that after Moon became Champion the Tapu let Moon catch them. But in order for the Tapu to keep things in order on the islands, Moon lets them wander in their specific areas. She had to get special permission via Professor Kukui, the Island Kahuna and with help from Molayne who managed the Pokemon Center computers in Alola to allow her to have ten Pokemon out of Poke Pelago.

Ruins of Conflict was his next stop. According to the guide book he read on the plane ride, the Ruins of Conflict was in honor of life being tested. Fitting for it was the place where Moon began her journey in earnest and where the seeds of the conflict over Cosmog began. It was home to Tapu Koko and he hoped the Tapu would respond to him in order to get it to understand what was going on with Moon.

On recalling Charizard, Moon’s Ampharos burst out of its ball. It started into the Ruins. Red wisely followed it. He knew that out of all her Pokemon, this one had a Mega Stone and could Mega Evolve. The others had Z-Crystals for the Z-Moves.

It was a lovely place in honor of the Pokemon. Red followed Ampharos up the stairs to the altar when Tapu Koko appeared suddenly. Tapu Koko ignored Red and communicated with Ampharos. There was lots of gesturing and Pokemon noises.

Red looked around seeing if there was a crevice or cave that the 11-year-old Champion could made her hidey-hole. Tapu Koko finally took notice of Red and made a noise.

It attacked. Red responded immediately. If Tapu Koko wanted a battle, it would get one. Ampharos took a battle stance for Red. 

Red smirked. He wondered what kind of orders Moon gave her Pokemon. Perhaps, Tapu Koko needed test the person or something. Maybe Moon knew that people would come looking for her. Ampharos couldn’t Mega Evolve without Moon, but he was still plenty powerful. 

_“Power Gem,”_ ordered Red. Ampharos powered up the gem on its head and released the powerful rock move; Tapu Koko dodged, energizing the field with electricity. It powered Ampharos as much.

Red noted that this was not a real battle, as the attacks and defends went on—neither Pokemon were really trying.

They really were testing him.

“Well played, Moon,” said Red, in a raspy tone. _“Where is she, Tapu Koko?”_

The Tapu spun around and made its cry. Then it disappeared. Red blinked. Ampharos turned and headed for the exit. Once back outside, Ampharos waited for Red to put him back in the ball. Then, Red called Charizard to get to the next set of Ruins—the Ruins of Life.

_~_~_~_

After similar encounters with Tapu Lele at the Ruins of Life, in which Moon’s Mr. Mime helped Red there, and Tapu Bulu at the Ruins of Abundance, with help from Moon’s Pelipper, Red was starting to wonder if Moon knew Alola too well. Red knew that when he disappeared he only told one person—Lance (who told Professor Oak, but both failed to tell his mother). There had to be one person that Moon would confide in or one person that just had to know what she was planning. He only told Lance to get permission to enter Mt. Silver and give up his title, even though he remained Champion unofficially until Gold beat him.

Though if her two best friends, Hau and Lillie, had no clue, and her brother Sun didn’t, and even if Guzma suspected something was up, but knew nothing, who would Moon possible tell?

The last set of ruins were the Ruins of Hope, however, what concerned Red was the alternate translation from Alolan to Kantonese. It was also known as the Ruins of the Other Side and the site represented the end of life (death). Red didn’t think that Moon would go that far but he only knew what he knew about her.

Honestly, he didn’t think she was there at the last ruins' site. Red kept getting updates from everybody else’s searches across all the Islands. 

Red touched down on the southeast side of Poni Island at the entrance to the Ruins of Hope on the black sand beach. 

This time as he recalled Charizard, the dusk ball reacted and out came Mimikyu. Mimikyu was a strange little ghost/fairy type. He noted that all the Mimikyu had an obsession with Pikachu. Who knew a Pokemon could have a complex about another? Nevertheless, Mimikyu lead the way this time.

Its chirping was kind of cute. He might want to catch one for himself. The way that Moon had trained her Mimikyu was quite impressive. This Mimikyu, after all, was able to defeat Red’s Pikachu, who was dubbed by Green as the ‘little demon.’

There was something much more oppressive about this area—different than the others. Red did read the Pokedex entry on it: 

_“This guardian deity of Poni Island manipulates water. Because it lives deep within a thick fog, it came to be feared and revered. Terrible calamities sometimes befall those who recklessly approach Tapu Fini. Ocean currents are said to be the source of its energy. It is also rumored to have the ability to purify water that can wash away any uncleanness (i.e. heal any illness or disease).”_

Red was impressed that Moon was caught it. Then again, it was Red who climbed various points in Kanto catch the mythical birds. It was Gold who tracked down the three reborn Pokemon. It was Sapphire who quelled the fighting of primal gods and so on and so forth with every new group of trainers it seemed that the god-like Pokemon appear and catastrophic events occur for the 10-year-olds, 11-year-olds, or 15-year-olds to fix.

Tapu Fini’s chamber was dense with fog, meaning that it was obviously there. Red readied himself.

Like the other Tapu, it came out when Red reached the altar. Mimikyu spoke to it, but a lot longer than the others. There was lots squeaks and grunts. The Tapu turned to him and glared. But this time, however, he didn’t attacked. Instead, the deity pointed to the altar.

Red walked over and saw it. A letter. Moon left a letter.

_“To Mom, Dad, Sun Hau, Lillie, Gladion, Mr. Guzma and Miss Plumeria, Professor Kukui and Burnet, to the Kahuna and Captains, and the Elite Four,_

_I’m fine. I’ll be away for a while, but I’ll come back soon. I need time._

_Love,_  
_Moon_

_(Instructions on how to care for all my Pokemon are on my desk in my room—thanks in advance, Hau)”_

Red let out a scoff. At least, she left a letter to know that she wasn’t dead, but where was she? Red always had a bit of a temper on him and he had enough. Her Pokemon had to know where she went and they were going to tell him.

Tapu Fini and Mimikyu watched as Red called out all of Moon’s Pokemon. _“Now, you will tell me where she went. Enough of this chase. She can’t make my mistakes. She has to make her own mistakes, not just do mine all over again.”_

Moon’s Pokemon were incredibly loyal to her. But the Pokemon that Moon raised (and who in turn will now raise Moon to adulthood) knew that Moon needed her friends and family. She needed to learn when to (figuratively) speak up. She needed someone to tell her it was okay that she didn’t always need to be the hero.

“See me, see me,” said Mimikyu, dragging out the statement. Mr. Mime grabbed the RotomDex and opened it to the map.

Red was finally getting somewhere. Hopefully, Charizard wasn’t too tired or annoyed to get this quest done.

_~_~_~_

Green stood on the boardwalk of Seafolk Village as the Champions interviewed witnesses. Professor Burnet and her team were analyzing the rift that hung over the island. Green hoped that Red and the others were having luck finding Moon. A missing kid on top of a dimensional rift done by a very bad man like Giovanni was not what Green had in mind for a vacation.

“You’ll get gray hair, worrying like that,” said Leaf, standing next to him. “It’s definitely Giovanni with a Hoopa. Somehow he stole some Aether tech it seemed—Professor Burnet says that she has the Ultra Recon Squad and some Aether Foundation scientists coming to help her try to close it before more Ultra Beasts come out.”

Green scowled at his best friend (other than Red). “How many Ultra Beasts?”

“Fifty,” said Leaf, “by all estimates. We’re lucky it seemed that Moon and Hau both had gotten a bunch of Beast Balls. Hau’s bringing them all over now.”

“Green, Leaf, you two stay here with the two Kahuna and captains,” yelled Platinum, Sinnoh’s Champion. She waved at them. Hau had showed up quickly. He divided the batch of Beast Balls to the other region’s Champions and companions. “The rest of us will scour the island for the Ultra Beasts. Call if anything.”

“You know, it’s probably going to be like this all the time once you resign from being Gym Leader. You and Red in the other regions. Trouble follows you two everywhere,” said Leaf. Green nodded in agreement. It was true. Leaf had been all over the world and she never got into as much trouble as Red or Green did. It was completely unfair. “But, at least, you two will be together.”

“Leaf, shut up.”

_~_~_~_

Red dismounted Charizard on a small island, no bigger than a battlefield that you wouldn’t know was there unless you were looking for it. Therefore, it made sense that Kahili didn’t see it from the sky. Normally, maps on the Pokedex tended to be fixed, but it seemed that when Moon was traveling, she figured out a way to add small islands around Alola to her map. Then again, when Red went on his journey, he had a paper map and that thing was certainly marked up.

The island had a cave on it. Red braced himself and he walked towards the cave. Before he could enter it, Incineroar stepped out and glared at him. Red titled his head and reached for Moon’s Pokemon to show Moon’s starter.

The large fire/dark-type Pokemon nodded once and let Red pass. 

The cave was no bigger than Red’s cave on top of Mt. Silver and he had a rush of memories from his time there. From the intense loneliness and sadness, to meeting and befriending Gold, to Green arriving and taking him back home, Red saw Moon sitting against the cave wall, eyes closed, napping.

Now that he found her, he wanted her to feel comfortable talking to him. He knew it would startle her but he wasn’t going to wake her up. He sat down and pulled out a sandwich and some berries and he waited.

When she woke, they could communicate and Red can try to help her. Or, he could, at least, convince her to go home and tell everyone what she was feeling.

_~_~_~_

Moon opened her eyes because she had a feeling that there was someone else in the cave. There were many people she expected to come looking for her, when she abruptly left with only one Pokemon. Her mother would have woken her up and scolded her out of worry. She would have heard Hau before he entered the cave, same with Professor Kukui. 

She never expected to be sitting face-to-face with the trainer she met only a while ago, once—Red. Red the Legendary Kantoian Trainer, the man with the Pikachu that refused to evolved. The man, who at 10 years old, defeated the 8 gyms, stopped Team Rocket, stormed the Pokemon League, completed both the Kanto and Johto Pokedex and promptly became a Legend that thousands of young children admired and emulated.

He was sitting there. He had the same stoic expression on his face that he had at the Battle Tree the day that Moon met him. He was sharing some berries with her Incineroar, though. He was sitting crossed legged, some feet away from her. He noticed that she woke up, and Red handed the rest of the berries to her Moon’s starter. He turned his full attention on her, red eyes piercing through her soul.

Why was he here? 

_~_~_~_

Green had a headache. When Platinum led most of the Champions, Kahuna, and captains into the wilds of Poni Island to capture the Ultra Beasts that escaped from the wormholes, the Aether Foundation President and a bunch of her scientists arrived, as well as two people calling themselves members of the Ultra Recon Squad. Professor Burnet immediately clashed with President Lusamine over how to handle the situation.

On top of it, Leaf went off and disappeared. The last thing Green wanted to do was explain to Red how Green lost Leaf (Red’s cousin and Green’s other best friend). Leaf was a perfectly capable trainer, but Green knew that Leaf wanted to grab Giovanni before Red showed to handle it. While Red had been gone for those five years, Leaf and Green talked a lot about what made Red leave. Green knew the truth and Leaf part of it, now, but when they hadn’t known, they blamed Red taking on Team Rocket.

“Green,” said Leaf, running up to him, heavy breaths coming. “I found him, I found Giovanni and he’s coming here to Seafolk Village.”

“How do you know that,” asked Green, steading his friend as she caught her breath.

Leaf grinned. “I took his Persian.” Leaf showed him the Pokeball.

“Leaf! Seriously!?”

“No, don’t be mad at me,” said Leaf. “We need to know exactly what Giovanni did to make that happen! This cannot end the world. Do you know how many close calls we had over the years when some human pissed off a Pokemon enough? Do you know? Every region had two to three incidents that nearly ended the world—humanity and Pokemon alike! Don’t scold me. I did what I had to do.” Leaf stalked off, arms ramrod straight, towards the scientists’ group to quell the fighting and tell them her plan.

Green pinched the bridge of his nose. He really did have a headache. He hoped that Red hurried up. Sighing, Green followed to try to control the situation, but he knew that it was out of hand, without Red’s stable presence and with the worry over Moon.

_~_~_~_~

_“Mr. Red?!? What are you doing here?”_

Red snorted, softly, so softly that if they were not in this cave, she wouldn’t have heard it. _“Looking for you, Moon. You led me on quite a chase. Your Pokemon and the Tapu are quite well-trained.”_

Moon’s face flushed bright red. She stood up and flailed her arms, not really knowing what to say, sign, to her hero.

_“Moon, are you okay?”_

Stopping in her frantic motions, Moon looked at Red. She expected a lecture about worrying her mother and everyone and abandoning her duties as Alolan Champion or, at least, questions why she did what she did (she’s not sure why she did, in the first place). 

Was she okay? She knew she was staring dumbly at him. But Red didn’t seem like in a rush. Moon was certainly confused. She barely knew him, but he went out of his way to come and look for her. She didn’t understand.

Shrugging, Moon went and sat in front of Red.

Red stared at her. He began signing. _“It’s fine that you don’t know if you’re okay or why, Moon. I’m not here to lecture or question. But I think you need someone to actually listen to you right now. Don’t worry about out there. They can handle anything. We’ll stay here as long as you need. Right now, how about a sandwich?”_

Moon gratefully took the sandwich, noting that her mother must have made it. Taking a bite of the peanut-butter and jelly sandwich, Moon’s eyes began filling with tears. She didn’t know why she started to cry; maybe it was the familiar taste of her mother’s food, or Red’s kindness and patience.

_~_~_~

Red watched Moon. Honestly, he wasn’t sure how to help her or deal with her preteen emotions, and Green would have mocked him for treating Moon like an especially skittish Pokemon. Once she finished eating, she sniffled some more.

_“I don’t know what’s wrong with me, Mr. Red.”_

Trying not to panic at the sight of the crying eleven-year-old Champion, Red reached for some tissues and handed them to her. _“It’s fine.”_

_“Why are you here, Mr. Red? We don’t know each other well…”_

_“Green and I were coming to visit you, to see if you wanted to come train or hang out with us and the other Champions from the other regions.”_

Moon looked a little flustered at the thought. _“Really? That’s so nice.”_

_“It’s hard being so young and a Champion that everyone looks to for guidance and protection.”_ Red made sure to not make it a question but a blanket statement. Moon looked at him, surprised. _“I would imagine that you think that you’re being an awful person for wanting to time to yourself to do things that you like to do. You’re not, Moon. It’s okay to just want to be a kid.”_

Moon blinked once, processing and then burst into tears. And in a surprise event, Moon launched herself at Red and hugged him. Red stiffened, but she was just so upset that he couldn’t scold her about other people’s personal space. He awkwardly patted her on the head. Poor thing took too many responsibilities on so fast and so young.

He was going to tell her that she had every right to tell Professor Kukui, the Kahuna, the Elite Four and Aether Foundation that she wanted time for herself, but then his phone rang. No one called him and barely anyone messaged him. Still holding a crying Moon, he reached for his phone and answered it.

He grunted into it to tell the person that he was listening.

_“Red?! It’s me, Samson…kzztt…We need you. Something happened to Green!”_

Red’s heart dropped.

_~_~_~_

Moon heard. She let Red go. _“Mr. Green is in trouble?! What’s going on?”_

Red hung up the phone. He handed her RotomDex and her Pokeballs. “Poni Island. Giovanni. Wormholes.” Red, wordlessly as he does, exited the cave. Moon ran after him. He let out his Charizard.

Moon didn’t have her Ride Pager and her Pelipper didn’t know Fly. But she knew that she needed to go with Red. If something happened to Mr. Green because of her selfish butt running away when she should have been tracking down Giovanni, she’d never forgive herself. Red made some gestures at his Charizard, who looked less than amused at his trainer.

_“You coming or what, Moon?”_

Moon nodded. Charizard bent down to let Moon on first. Red got on behind her and then, with a motion of his hand, Charizard took off into the sky. Moon was never on a Pokemon without her Rider gear on or without a saddle, due to Alolan laws. However, she wasn’t scared, not with Red.

It didn’t take long for Charizard to reach Poni Island and land in front of the Pokemon Center. Red didn’t wait, as he picked Moon up (she forgot to be indignant about being picked up like a baby) to put her on the ground. Red was inside the Pokemon Center, without even recalling Charizard. Charizard snorted a small flame out of its nose and went to sit at the edge of the pier.

Moon knew that Red had a similar relationship with Charizard that Moon had with her Incineroar. The only reason why children at 10 and 11 or even 15 were able to go on their journey was that Pokemon grew faster and matured faster than human children. Her playful Litten, who would nip at her heels at the beginning of her journey and chase Wingull just because, turned into Incineroar quickly, who would make sure that she ate or scold her when she was going to do something stupidly brave. Incineroar and Pelipper tended to be allies in raising Moon.

She patted Charizard on the head before going into the Pokemon Center. 

Moon let out a sigh of relief when she saw Red hovering over the cot that Green was lying in, because Green was demanding to be let out of bed and it was just a scratch.

“A poison scratch, Green,” screeched the one woman. 

“Leaf,” scolded Red.

Leaf, who was a mess, scowled. “You two deserve each other, you know!” Red quirked at eyebrow and went back to listening to Green complain.

“MOON!”

She braced herself, as Hau launched himself from the entrance to her side, surprising her with a big hug. “Thank Arceus, you’re okay! I was so worried. Don’t run off like that, well you can, but, at least, tell me first!” Moon let out a soundless laugh, hugging her best friend back. Hau squeezed her once and let her go. 

Suddenly, everyone realized that she was back.

“Told you all that Red would find her,” said Green, grinning at her. It looked like everyone was there in the Poni Island Pokemon Center—Kahuna, Captain, Elite Four, Professor Kukui, Professor Burnet, Lusamine, Dulse and Zossie—Lillie, Guzma, Ryuki, Plumeria, and mom were missing, but everyone was relieved at the sight of her. Moon felt embarrassed and slightly ashamed.

_“After we handle the wormhole and Giovanni, Moon will be talking to everyone.”_

Moon’s eyes widened at Red, who just nodded at her. He expected her to stand up for herself—for her own sanity and emotional stability. Moon didn’t quite get Red.

In all the excitement, Moon realized that she didn’t know what was going on this time and had to be filled. While Hau told her, Guzma and Plumeria came, so did Ryuki along with Moon’s mother and Lillie. Lillie attached herself to Moon’s side and Mom on the other side. Mom would scold her later, at home, but not right now.

Red got his Pokemon back from Professor Kukui; Moon called the Tapu to come; and it turned out that Gold, the same Gold who was the Champion of Kanto and Johto, sent over three of his Pokemon. The three Pokemon (Typhlosion, Pidgeot, and Togekiss) were given to Lillie to temporarily use, since she had two defensive and healing Pokemon of her own, but none known for strong attacks.

Everyone was together. Together, they would find Giovanni, save the Hoopa, and close the portals. Moon hoped, anyway.

“Uh, guys,” said Calem, the twelve-year-old Champion of Kalos, “there’s another rift!”

_~_~_~_

Red was glad that Giovanni had decided to come to them and not the other way around—Moon looked jumpy at the sight of Giovanni floating down with the other dimension’s Hoopa from the rift. Red had his complete and most powerful team with him, not the carbon copy team (except Pikachu) that he used at the Battle Tree and competitions (because it wasn’t fair, otherwise).

Pikachu was annoyed that his vacation was cut short, but the old rat Pokemon was gearing to go against Giovanni again.

“Red. You’re here,” said Giovanni, zeroing in on Red immediately. Red stepped forward, before Moon moved to do so. “I didn’t come alone, Red. You should know better by now.” Far too many wormholes opened up and out stepped dozens of Team Rainbow Rockets.

“Oh, man, alternate dimension Archie and Maxie,” cried Sapphire. Giovanni got the other bad guy team leaders from different dimensions than the last one (the ones that Moon defeated). For the Champions, Red knew it was going to be a long day. Touya had to grab N’s arm from charging Ghetis. Platinum groaned at the sight of Cyrus. Calem looked ready to retire at the sight of Lysandre.

“Red, you and I have an old score to settle,” said Giovanni. “Not even that young upstart will get in the way.” Giovanni motioned at Moon. Red looked at the young Champion.

_“Moon, don’t worry about these guys. You, Hau and Lillie figure out how to close the portals, yeah?”_ Moon looked hesitant, probably from the last year of dealing with situations like this, basically on her own with her being the last line of defense. Red nodded at her. Moon nodded back. She and her two best friends banded together to figure out what to do.

Giovanni was looking at Red strangely. “It seems like you’ve grown up well, Red. Let’s see if you’re as strong as I remember or just have grown weak!”

_~_~_~_

Moon switched out her Eevee for her Solgaleo and along with the Tapu, who finally showed up, they managed to close most of the portals. She even managed to rescue the Hoopa, and captured it in an Ultra Ball (thankfully, Giovanni hadn’t captured it). Lillie and Hau were in charge of counting the number of Ultra Beasts capture in the Beast Balls. It was weird not to be battling the bad guys right now. But Moon’s fellow Champions and former Champions were winning. 

There were a lot of police officers showing up to cart off the Team Rainbow Rocket members. Red was battling Giovanni still, and they were down to one Pokemon each—Red’s Charizard and Giovanni’s alternate dimension Mewtwo. The only rifts remaining were the one on top of the Altar of the Sunne and the one above Seafolk Village.

Green managed to break out of the Pokemon Center. He actually was fine. Apparently, it was just a simple Poison Sting attack that got him in the leg.

“He’s intense,” said Green, standing next to Moon, as Solgaleo tried, with help from the Aether people, Burnet’s people and the Ultra Recon duo, to close the bigger rift. “You get that look in your eyes too. The confidence and belief in your Pokemon.” Moon shuffled her feet. She didn’t think she was anything like Red.

“So, it seems like you’ve grown even stronger, after all this time, Red,” said Giovanni, smirking. “You certainly aren’t a ten-year-old brat anymore, I’ll give you that, but this time I have the advantage.”

“What…?!” Green started towards Red.

Moon startled to find that another rift opened.

Out came a Palkia.

Before Moon could issue orders, the Tapu fly towards it, intending to push it back in the rift before it caused more damaged to time and space and before the Dialga in Platinum’s Master Ball reacted to its mortal enemy. Giovanni was going to escape, but Red was too fast.

Red surged forward and Moon found herself rooted to her spot.

“RED!!!!”

Everything happened all at once and it was utterly devastating.

_~_~_~_

Moon wondered if she should do something. She asked Leaf if she could do something, but Leaf shrugged and had no answers for her. (Moon found out that Leaf was Red’s cousin). Everyone tried but no one could get Green to rest. 

Admittedly, Moon hadn’t slept well since Red, the four Tapu and Giovanni went toppling in the portal with Palkia. Granted, the rift was closed, but they had no idea where they could have wound up. Moon and everyone else was waiting for the scientists to analyze data or whatever to help them located Red and the Tapu or before anyone went through the portal at the Altar of the Sunne.

Just to be safe, someone was always following Green, who had been hopping island to island hoping to find a rift opening (as was a random occurrence in Alola). It was Moon’s turn to follow Green. Half the time, Green was deadly quiet. The other half he was bitching about Red having a massive hero complex and other things annoying about Red. Moon just suspected that Green missed Red.

_“Mr. Green, you should eat something.”_ Moon handed him a bag of trail mix (that Lillie had been making in droves for everyone housed at Seafolk Village). He took the bag.

“Thanks, kid,” said Green, without losing a step. “I’m sorry that Leaf forced you to try to babysit me. She thinks I’m going to lose my mind if Red’s gone again.”

Again was the key word in that sentence. When Red disappeared all those years ago to Mt. Silver, Green must have been lonely without his rival. Moon didn’t know but she had a feeling that Green and Red were more than just best friends. 

“Well, joke’s on her,” said Green, angrily taking a handful of trail mix and shoving it in his mouth. Chewing, “I don’t need him. That jerk.”

Great Arceus, Green really missed Red. Moon felt really bad that she hadn’t done more to help. That Red took the blunt of the situation, it should have been her lost, not Red.

Suddenly realizing what he had been saying, Green sighed. “Ah, I mean, kid, don’t take this the wrong way, but I miss Red and want to find him. It’s just complicated between us that’s all. And don’t be thinking that this is your fault. It’s Giovanni’s fault, you know. Red had always done things like this, so stop having that sad look on your face.”

Moon rubbed her hands together, nervously. She knew that the Professors and the Aether scientists didn’t want anyone to go to the Altar of the Sunne until they were certain things were safe.

_“I know that we’re not supposed to, I can take you through the portal at the Altar of the Sunne. It will take weeks and many trips to try and find him, them.”_

Green’s eyes narrowed. “You’re telling me with all the info that the professors are trying to figure out that it’ll still be hit or miss with Ultra Space?!” Moon nodded. Scowling, Green spoke, “I’m ready if you are, kid.”

_~_~_~_

One week later…

Moon sighed as the portal that they landed in was another empty Ultra Space Wilds one—no Red, no Tapu. She felt Green sigh from behind her. They were riding (alternating between Lunala and Solgaleo) Solgaleo. She was exhausted. Portal jumping was a lot more energy draining than anyone like to admit.

“Come on, Moon, let’s eat something before we head out again,” said Green. After the first day, Kahuna Hapu figured out that they were up there. Green wasn’t moving from his spot, but basically ordered by everyone to take good care of Moon. Once they went back this time, Lillie and Hau were there ready to take Moon back to the Pokemon Center for actual rest. All the Champions were alternating turns with Green searching through Ultra Space.

They sat down to eat the food that got packed for them. _“Don’t worry. If I can find a Moltres out here, then we’ll be able to find Red and the Tapu.”_

Green snorted. “I’ve been worrying about Red since I was four. I have worried enough to last several lifetimes at this point."

During these trips, Moon learned that Green talked a lot. She also learned that Green was so in love with Red, it was no joke. Green was also emotionally constipated and pretended that he didn’t have feeling feelings, when, in fact, he did. And he took his duty to watch out for Moon quite seriously that she definitely felt like she was being babysat.

Green petted Solgaleo on the head, while he gave the legendary some Pokebeans. _“Mr. Red was very worried when he got that phone call, when you got hurt.”_

Flushing, Green yammered, “Well, ya know, he’s a good guy like that.”

_“I’m 11, Mr. Green, not four. You two are totally together.”_

Green laughed. “What gave it away? My ability to talk for him when we’re together or what?”

_“I don’t know, maybe it’s the stories I heard about how you two chased each other all over Kanto during your Pokemon journey and then ignored each other for five years, only to promptly move in together when he came back down from Mt. Silver.”_

“Oh great Suicine, your mother told you. I know she still talks to Daisy,” said Green, indignant. “Yeah, well, lucky for you, you don’t have a rival like me, yeah? It’s obvious that Hau and Lillie have cute little crushes on each other. And the moment that your brother Sun and that Gladion boy met, well, it was fireworks from the beginning. Just make sure you fall for a nice boy or girl someday, someone like Gold or Sapphire, not jerk-faces like me or Leaf.”

Moon covered her mouth. She didn’t expect any crushes or anything since she was so busy getting her life in order, but Green sounded like a big brother for certain.

After they ate, they went back through the portal to the Altar of the Sunne, where Leaf, Lillie, Hau, Professor Burnet and Hapu were waiting with an unfamiliar face to Moon, but not to Green. Green helped Moon down from Lunala before commenting,

“Gold, I told you not to come.”

The infamous Gold had arrived and he was not taking Green’s nonsense—the two began to argue. Moon couldn’t believe that she was meeting her third hero (after Red and Green). The more looking for Red the better, anyway.

_~_~_~_

Three weeks later…

Moon was half-in-love (kind of puppy-love crush) with Gold. (He was fun, charming, and confident and loved Pokemon, honestly, what’s not to love about him?) Gold forced Green to rest with his sheer willpower and ability to wrest Green to the ground. Once Moon took her turn to rest, she got to, every so often, ride through the Ultra Wormhole with Gold. Gold talked a lot too, but his thought process was all over the place. Once he wound up talking about Eevee-evolutions for an entire trip, but specifically about if each Eevee knows which one they want to evolve into and such. He also talked (read: complained) about Red and Green’s relationship.

Gold didn’t know sign language very well, he told her that he tried to learn when he was visiting Mt. Silver to understand Red better, but his mind just couldn’t grasp it. However, it was very fun communicating with him (when she couldn’t reach her phone or a notebook and pen), because he never made her feel bad about not being able to talk and made the silliest expressions.

“You should have seen the constipated look on Green’s face the first time that Red held his hand in public. It was hilarious,” said Gold, while Moon and he ate lunch somewhere in the Ultra Space Wilds, on a break from searching for Red and the Tapu. In a moment of seriousness, Gold told her, “Those two are good without the other but they’re happier together. I dunno how that works, but I get it. It’s the same with me and Crystal, but it’s one-sided on my part. I can’t wait to find Red and your Tapu, of course.”

Gold’s never-wavering faith helped restore her hope.

_~_~_~_

Two weeks later…

“Sometimes I think I talk too much, but honestly, Gold always drove me crazy since the day I met him when he was that newly crowned 11-year-old Champion of Johto,” said Green, into Moon’s ear as they cruised Ultra Space looking for the next wormhole. Moon found out rather quickly that Green saw Gold as a surrogate little brother and Gold looked up to Green. It was actually very cute.

Moon spotted a white wormhole and decided to steer Lunala through it. She was trying to avoid the wormholes with the Ultra Beasts, but it seemed like they have been through every colored wormhole over the last six weeks.

When they landed, Moon almost fell off of Lunala when Green actually screeched in her ear. Because Red was camped out right by the wormhole, with the Tapu sleeping and Giovanni bound by rope and dead electrical wire (since they were in the Ultra Plant). Green unceremoniously launched himself off of Lunala towards Red.

Green and Red collided in a tight hug.

She heard Red use his limited speech. “You late.”

“I’m late?! I’m late?! I’m not the one that jumped into a freaking wormhole to save the Tapu,” said Green, scolding Red but not letting him go. Red sighed. Red’s eyes met Moon’s and Red smiled at her.

All Moon could think is that it was no wonder that Green was in love with Red with a smile like that.

Moon turned away to check on Lunala and pet her, but also to give Green and Red a moment privacy without an eleven-year-old watching them reunite.

“Red, what are you doing,” asked Green, confused, voice laced with emotion. Moon, too curious, turned to find that Red was on one knee, with a ring out.

“Marry me,” rasped out Red.

Green looked stunned and then a beautiful, bright smile appeared on his face. “You jerk, I was totally going to be the one to propose! But, of course, I’ll marry you.”

Moon started clapping and jumped up and down in excitement. This was so romantic and sweet. She was smiling so much her face hurt. _“OOOh, can I come to the wedding?”_

Green, after putting on the ring, and Red, after standing up, looked at her, both smiling and nodded. “You had better come, Moon. We totally want you there.”

Moon was glad. They found Red, Red and Green were engaged, Giovanni was captured and her Tapu were healthy and safe!

_~_~_~_~_

Red’s return turned into a big party at the Battle Tree. Leaf hadn’t stopped blubbering once he came back and saw there was a ring on Green’s finger. Red loved his cousin, but she was so silly sometimes. Moon seemed to have managed to be Gold’s new target as he was currently talking nonstop to the blushing eleven-year-old Champion. Red was glad to see Gold had come all the way to Alola to help find him and the Tapu. Gold’s persistence to beat Red was what gave Red the courage to leave Mt. Silver. That and Gold became his friend somehow.

He had to make sure that Moon talked to Kukui and the Elite Four before the night was over, though. Moon had to make her feelings clear, so she didn’t get overwhelmed and try to run away again.

“Thank you, Red,” said Moon’s mother, appearing next to him. Green was off bragging about Red’s proposal to Sapphire and Platinum. “I didn’t realize that the pressure was getting to her. I should have done better.”

_“Not really your fault, Miss Akemi,”_ Red told her. _“Moon got a hero complex, as I’m told as do I. She’s still just a kid. More breaks away from duty and responsibilities and she’ll be fine.”_

“Moon’s never been good at voicing her wants and needs,” said Akemi. 

Red knew it, because he was the same way. Moon went with the flow, as did Red and Sapphire and the others. But it just got too much.

The only ones that really understood was those that became Champions at a young age. Moon needed him and the others.

So later, when Moon hesitantly told Kukui and the Elite Four and the Kahuna that she needed more time to herself, Red and Moon’s mom were by her side in support. After Red handed her a list of the phone numbers for Red, Green, Leaf, Gold, and every one else.

He told that she could call if she needed advice or just wanted to talk to someone. Of course, she would have to text Red instead of call, but same premise.

Moon was super grateful and gave him a big hug.

Green joked that Red totally adopted Moon like Green had done to Gold.

Red just rolled his eyes at the teasing.

_~_~_~_

As part of her new arrangement with the Elite Four, the Kahuna, and Kukui, Moon only had to defend her Championship twice a month (every two weeks). If a challenger came while she wasn’t there, they would schedule a match with her in advance. It actually made the battles harder for her, but she thought it was best. The Kahuna and the Captains stopped coming to her for simple problems and handled it themselves. Only super big issues was Moon called.

No interviews, no unscheduled visitors, and more free time to hang with Hau and Lillie. Hau and Moon were helping Lillie train. After Lillie was able to use Gold’s Pokemon, Lillie wanted to work on having an offensive Pokemon. It was fun, just training Pokemon and hanging with her best friends.

When Lillie was busy with helping Professor Kukui, Hau and Moon went trekking up the various mountains in the islands. Since Moon’s runaway incident, Hau refused to let her out of sight unless she was home with her mother. No matter how many times she told him that he didn’t let her down in their friendship, he still wanted to be there for her.

She would text Red about clingy friends and how to deal with them, since he seemed to have a lot of them.

_“Patience yields focus. Let him be there for you. It’ll be good for him and for you.”_

It had been two months since they found Red. Red and Green were still doing the Battle Legend gig on Poni Island’s Battle Tree, while the other Champions had to return home (except Touya, Touko and N were doing the island challenge together). She was currently waiting for her next challenger to arrive.

Gladion returned. And her brother Sun came with him. Moon hadn’t seen her brother in a year and Lillie was glad to have her own brother back too.

She promised Gladion a rematch for the championship and he will get it.

Hau and Lillie were waiting with her. They were excited to see Gladion again and meet Sun for the first time. It didn’t hurt that they were going to cheer on Moon either.

Gladion walked up the steps, with Sun running up behind him.

“Hey, Moonie,” said Sun, waving. “Edgelord is ready to get his ass handed to him by you.” Gladion looked very annoyed.

“Stop calling me an Edgelord, you overgrown baby,” snarked Gladion right back at him. “Moon, I told you I would be back.”

Moon waved at him. Lillie and Hau did too.

Gladion wasted no time and the battle started.

Moon beat him, but he was much more gracious than when they battle the very first time. After the battle, Sun introduced himself to Lillie and Hau. He also grabbed Moon, gave her a noogie, and told her that she had never better run away again. Moon just gave him a hug and agreed. Sun had been texting her non-stop since she returned and she just didn’t realize how worried her big brother was for her.

No wonder Gladion and Sun got along so well.

The group went out for malasada, which Hau treated everyone, especially since it was Sun’s first time eating the island treat. Moon had fun.

“So, I’m going to take the island challenge, Moonie,” said Sun, during lunch. “Gladion convinced me that it’s more my speed than straight up battling 8 gyms.” 

_“Oh, yay! I’m so happy that you are. I want to come with and watch you do it!”_

“Can you even, being the Champ and all?”

Moon shrugged. Who cared? Her brother taking the island challenge was a super great idea. It looked like Gladion was going to tag along with her brother. _“Don’t matter. Hau and I are getting Lillie to do her own island challenge.”_

“I would love to do the challenge with Moon’s brother. I think I’m ready,” said Lillie, smiling. 

“We should all travel together as a group and support Sun and Lillie,” said Hau, suddenly. “It’ll be good training for the rest of us too!”

Moon thought that this was the best—to travel with her friends and Pokemon. She was glad that she didn’t run away like Red did. She was happy that she was found and brought back. She really did need her friends and family, no matter that she was Champion or not. 

It was a good day today.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it. Leave kudos and comments to make my day better!


End file.
